rapturerebornmmorpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Authentic Diversity 2015
Sitemap Authentic Diversity --- --- --- --- --- Term from a 2015 interview Ken Levine, April 2015 Levine was trying to sell himself (looking for another 'gig'/touting new project, after 2K gave him the boot). Lots of talk, but delivering is the real trick. --- Doing a web search ("authentic diversity levine"), I turned up : " In the article "Diversity Makes You Brighter," Sheen Levine, a professor at the University of Texas at Dallas, and David Stark, a professor at Columbia University, found that an authentically diverse community stimulates cognitive friction in and out of the classroom, which “prompts better sharper critical thinking.” " No date on that article for any of it, so not sure who was plagiarizing who ... ---- ---- . ' "Authentic Diversity" unfortunately wasn't the case in BioShock as the selection of stereotypes was far from being 'diverse' : ' --- --- --- . . . . . . . . . . . . Dr. J. S. Steinman - M.D. Plastic Surgeon. The butcher of Medical Center ... More of Ken Levine's "Authentic Diversity" ??? --- --- --- Brigid Tenenbaum - Scientist, Wunderkind, Concentration camp survivor/collaborator --- --- --- Andrew Ryan, aka Russian immigrant Andrei Rianofski (Actually specified by the Novel which Levine otherwise claimed wasn't Canon -- not from the game itself). Ryan, according to Levine in 2015, is now jewish - (retroactively delclaired by Levine LONG after the games came out). St Andrew (Andrei) - IS The Patron Saint of Russia. John Shirley, who wrote the BioShock Novel in 2011, never seems to have heard of this 'fact', and goes on in that authorized book to name several of Andrew Ryan's close relatives in Russia (Belorussia was one of the founding 'Soviet Republics' and Andrei grew up when the Czars were still in power) who HAVE other Christian Saints names as well - something VERY VERY VERY unlikely to be allowed to/selected by jews in Russia. --- --- --- McDonagh - Engineer with a British accent ('Scotty' et al) --- --- --- Fontaine - Brooklyn/NYC accented gangster type --- --- --- Atlas - Irish (fisherman?) Revolutionary (IRA-ish in use of Bombs) --- --- --- Suchong - Oriental Heartless Doctor --- --- --- Grace Holloway - Black Jazz Singer (oops thats BS2 which Levine claims isnt Canon) --- --- --- Sander Cohen - Broadway Producer type Personality --- --- --- Patrician-type Old Ladies --- --- --- Ditzy White Bimbos --- --- --- . . . . . . . . . . . . . "I always found something sinister about clowns" paraphrasing Dr Who. Seriously, would YOU let this guy into your house to make a phone call ???? Perhaps In-future, to be more 'diverse', Ken Levine is going to have more Clowns in his games ??? --- --- --- . . . . . . . . . . . . . 2015 AD Ken Levine, to everyone's surprise, declared that Andrew Ryan had actually been of the Clownish persuation. He was at that time seeking new employment and was talking up a spiel about important game concepts he thought the game industry could improve upon. The writer of the Novel "BioShock : Rapture" was allegedly heard to say " Whaaaaaah ??? " on hearing this new pronouncement never heard before. --- --- --- ' 'Authentic Diversity' in Columbia??? ' : Funny how Levine used stereotypes characters so much in Infinite BS, too. He could have shown all colors of racists and other 'diversity' (*** Revelation to Some : 'White People' are not the ONLY people who can be "Racist" ***). White Bearded : Levine's cliche 'old' Comstock (like a biblical prophet) - When many preacher-ish types are quite young -- like the 19 year old Booker/Comstock actually was supposedly at the start. (BTW - premature aging (used in the story to get that 'old distinguished' look) is a typical side effect of a deadly condition brought on by Radiation Poisoning), with cancers of a dozen types, as well as an impaired (and highly fatal) immune system, etc...). Yet we see him 20 years AFTER the 'Grabbing Elizabeth' scene took place. Strange that Comstock looked old like that (and lasted) for another 20 years ? --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- . .